Chanyeol, Kopi, dan Hujan
by BXian
Summary: Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. Baekhyun membenci Kopi. Baekhyun membenci Hujan. Tapi ketika ketiga hal itu berpadu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun berpikir ulang. CHANBAEK/YAOI/BxB


**CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya, sekarang Baekhyun berada dirumahnya yang sederhana dan hangat, bukan berada didepan sebuah _Coffee Shop_ yang menjual berbagai jenis kopi. Seharusnya, sekarang Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan tumpukan tugas kuliah dengan segelas cokelat panas disampingnya, bukan berada didepan seorang Barista perempuan yamg menebar senyuman hangat. Dan seharusnya, Baekhyun tidak memesan sebuah kopi karena dia tidak pernah suka dengan cairan pekat hangat yang dulu pernah membuatnya sakit perut itu. Tapi sekarang ia melakukannya. Berada di _Coffee Shop_ tepat didepan barista yang sedang menanyakan jenis kopi apa yang akan dia pesan. Lelaki mungil yang memakai kaos hitam dibalik _hoodie_ putih pucatnya itu mengerjapkan mata _puppy_ nya bingung. Ia tak suka kopi, tapi ia tepaksa harus memesannya.

Siang itu, langit kota Seoul sedang dilanda hujan deras. Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu bus dihalte itu pun langsung melarikan diri kesebuah tempat untuk berteduh dan kebetulan _Coffee Shop_ itu adalah tempat terdekat dari halte tadi. _Coffee Shop_ itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang berteduh dari derasnya air hujan atau hanya sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi dihadapan mereka. Karena tak mungkin jika ia hanya berdiam diri tanpa memesan apapun, terpaksa ia harus memesan secangkir kopi dan makanan.

"Dek, jadi mau pesan apa?" barista itu bertanya dengan sabar. Barisan pembeli semakin penuh dan Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah bingung tanpa mengucapkan pesanannya.

Baekhyun tak suka kopi, maka dari itu ia tak tahu jenis-jenis kopi. Dulu, ia pernah meminum _espresso_ yang berakhir dengan perutnya yang bermasalah.

"Mungkin _latte_ saja, itu bagus untuk pemula dan ringan diperut."

Sebuah suara berat menimpali kegiatan mereka. Seorang lelaki berambut sehitam jelaga yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun itu menyarankan. Lelaki tinggi itu sedikit kesal karena sosok didepannya tak kunjung memesan. Padahal antrian semakin panjang.

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepala berkali-kali saat sang barista bertanya lagi. Ia sedikit terkejut saat lelaki itu berbicara dengan suaranya yang berat dan terkesan datar. Baekhyun merasa sangat kecil saat ia menyadari perbedaan tinggi badan mereka, apalagi lelaki tinggi itu menatapnya sinis. Mungkin karena Baekhyun membuatnya menunggu karena lama memesan, jadi lelaki itu kesal. Tapi wajar saja menurut Baekhyun, karena ia masih awam dengan kopi. Saat secangkir _latte_ dan _strawberry cheese cake_ sudah berada ditangannya, ia membalas dengusan kasar si lelaki tinggi itu dengan tatapan sinis.

Oke, ia tak menyukai lelaki bertumbuh tinggi dan bersuara layaknya Ahjussi itu.

Baekhyun duduk dimeja ujung yang bersebelahan dengan kaca besar yang memperlihatkan keadaan luar yang masih diguyuri hujan. Ia memperhatikan keluar kaca, Baekhyun tak suka hujan. Hujan identik dengan kesedihan, hujan membuat segala aktivitasnya terhambat, hujan mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dia ingat.

Lelaki mungil itu tersentak saat ada seseorang yang menempati tempat duduk dihadapannya. Mendengus kasar saat mengetahui sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi tadi lah yang duduk dihadapanya tanpa permisi.

Mata bulan sabitnya mendelik pada sosok dihadapannya yang sedang menyeruput kopi.

"Apa?" Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari menaruh gelas kopi pada meja. "Hanya meja ini yang masih kosong." Bahkan anak kecilpun tahu itu hanya omong kosong.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar mendengar jawaban santai itu. Menghiraukan lelaki raksasa itu, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada segelas _latte_ dihadapannya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu saja, padahal itu hanya _latte_." Baekhyun memutar bola mata jengah. Hey, padahal dia tak mengajak berbicara, tapi kenapa lelaki di hadapannya terus mengoceh yang tidak perlu.

Mengabaikan eksistensi sosok di hadapannya. Baekhyun mulai menyeruput kopi yang bernama _latte_. Entahlah, dia tak tahu-menahu segala silsilah tentang kopi.

Satu seruput berhasil masuk ke tenggorokannya. Dia mengernyit. "Bagaimana?" Sosok dihadapaannya bertanya, memperhatikan sembari bertompang dagu pada tangan.

"Lumayan." Bohong. Ini lebih baik daripada _espresso_.

"Sejujurnya itu seperti penghinaan bagi ku yang pencinta kopi. Tapi karena kau pemula dan masih awam, aku memaklumi."

Satu alis Baekhyun terangkat. Apa dia terlihat peduli? Sambil memasukan potongan _strawberry cheese cake_ nya kedalam mulut, ia memperhatikan sosok raksasa di hadapannya yang sedang menyeruput... _espresso_?

"Apa istimewanya dari cairan hitam pekat dan segala hal bersangkutan dengannya? Menurutku itu adalah hal biasa. Oke, kecuali untuk obat penghilang kantuk saat kerjaan yang menumpuk. Selebihnya, maaf jika tersinggung, tapi aku tak peduli." Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Baekhyun ucapkan sejak pertemuan didepan barista tadi. Sosok di hadapannya menyeringai sembari menatap tepat pada sepasang hazel miliknya.

Uluran tangan tepat di hadapannya, dia mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sebagai permulaan, kenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol, satu fakultas denganmu namun berbeda jurusan dan tingkatan." O-oh apa dia Park Chanyeol yang itu? "Ya, aku Park Chanyeol." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran, lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari hidungnya. Ia tak bermaksud sinis, tapi saat melihat seringai di bibir lelaki itu membuatnya cukup sebal.

"Dari apa yang ku dengar dan saat bertemu langsung dengan sosok Park Chanyeol yang sering dibicarakan orang," jabatan tangan terjalin. Terasa pas. "Aku jadi sangsi bahwa kau adalah Park Chanyeol yang itu." Tautan tangan belum terlepas saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimat nya. Park Chanyeol, atau itu yang diucapkan lelaki di hadapannya mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka.

"Well, itu hanya masalah sudut pandang, Byun Baekhyun. Oh jangan terkejut, kau cukup populer dikalangan mahasiswa bisnis." Tautan tangan terlepas. Sejujurnya Baekhyun cukup terkejut, ia tak merasa dikenal banyak orang, apalagi sampai terkenal. Ia pribadi yang cukup _introvert_ , ngomong-ngomong.

"Well, itu cukup mengejutkan. Jadi…?"

Park Chanyeol terkekeh dengan bibir yang menyeruput _espresso_ miliknya. "Mmm, ini seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi bukan, tidak sesederhana itu dan apa ya?" Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun sedikit terangkat saat melihat kening lelaki di hadapannya berkerut lucu.

"Cinta pada rasa pertama? Mmm atau tertarik pada seruputan pertama?" Baekhyun menjawab seaadanya.

Keduanya terkekeh. "Ya, mungkin seperti itu."

"Kopi yang pertama kali kucicipi adalah _Espresso_ buatan kakekku, saat pertama kali cairan hitam pekat masuk kedalam tenggorokan serta saat cita rasa pahit namun terasa manis tanpa gula menyapa lidah, saat itu aku berpikir telah menemukan suatu hal yang sederhana namun terasa begitu menakjubkan."

Baekhyun menyimak sembari sesekali memasukan potongan _strawberry cheese cake_ nya pada mulut. Binaran pada kedua obsidian itu membuatnya enggan untuk menginterupsi.

"Saat itu aku mulai jatuh hati pada kopi. Kakekku bukan seorang barista atau pemilik kedai kopi atau semacamnya. Ia hanya sepertiku, jatuh hati pada kopi." Satu seruputan, kedua obsidian itu memandang rintikan hujan yang masih deras pada jendela kaca besar disamping mereka. "Ia membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri dan terkadang untuk keluarganya, ia pembuat kopi yang handal. Sayang sekali dunia tidak mencicipi kopi buatannya." Kekehan yang terasa dipaksakan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa gelisah. "Dan itu juga pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mencicipi kopi buatan nya."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat hingga menimbulkan senyuman pada bibir tebal lelaki di hadapannya.

"Dua hari setelah kakekku membuatkan kopi untukku, ia mengalami kecelakaan."

Baekhyun terhenyak, ia merutuki bibirnya yang tak bisa dijaga. "M-maaf."

"Tak apa, itu kejadian yang sudah berlalu."

 _Coffee Shop_ yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak bisa disebut kecil itu pun masih ramai. Orang-orang berbincang dengan kopi dan kudapan dihadapan mereka. Langit masih membiarkan guyuran hujan membasahi sebagian kota Seoul. Sepasang obsidian dan hazel saling pandang dengan segelas kopi berbeda jenis ditangan mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Huh?

"Pengalaman pertamamu meminum kopi? Oh jangan bilang, ini pertama kalinya kau meminum kopi?" Obsidian itu menajam membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Aku tak ingat pasti kapan tapi itu tak berakhir baik. _Espresso_ membuat perutku sakit dan aku tak pernah mencicipi _espresso_ atau berbagai jenis kopi lagi saat itu. Yaa sebelum akhirnya aku terjebak disini dengan _latte_ dihadapanku."

"Sayang sekali. Kopi tak hanya _espresso_ dan _latte_ saja, kau tahu? Apa aku harus memperkenalkan pada mu berbagai jenis olahan kopi?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, gelas dan piring yang belum tandas sepenuhnya itu ia singkirkan. Melipat lengan pada meja, ia tersenyum menampilkan _eye smile_ pada mata _puppy_ nya. "Tidak, terimakasih. _Latte_ saja sudah cukup untukku."

Chanyeol terhenyak, degupan pada dadanya meningkat saat melihat senyuman sosok lelaki mungil di hadapannya. Kepalan tangan yang berada dibawah meja menguat.

"O-oh oke." Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati saat suaranya berubah menjadi gugup, apalagi kekehan Baekhyun tak membantu sama sekali.

"Mulai mereda." Obsidiannya terfokus pada wajah yang sedang memandang hujan dari jendela kaca dengan kerutan didahinya. Lalu kedua obsidiannya melakukan hal yang sama seperti dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Sudah agak mereda meski tidak sederas tadi.

"Kau membenci hujan?" Chanyeol bertanya, memandang sosok di hadapannya yang masih terfokus pada rintikan air.

Terjadi jeda beberapa saat, sebelum lelaki bermata _puppy_ mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok dihadapan nya. "Iya dan tidak."

Kernyitan pada dahi lelaki bermarga Park itu muncul, namun hanya senyuman manis yang ia dapatkan.

"Oh hujannya mulai mereda. Seperti nya aku harus pergi. Terimakasih atas saran _latte_ nya. Itu enak dan lebih baik dari pada _espresso_ tentunya." Baekhyun mulai beranjak, meninggalkan senyuman, sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh tangan besar.

"Besok. Disini, dimeja ini pada jam yang sama." Chanyeol berucap sembari tersenyum.

Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat. "Tentu. Besok. Disini. Dimeja ini. Di jam yang sama." Baekhyun mulai melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termangu sesaat.

"Ya, disini di jam sama. Dan Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak saat Baekhyun mencapai pintu cafe, "kau salah! _Espresso_ lebih baik daripada apapun!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Melambaikan tangan dan melangkah keluar _Coffee Shop_ yang membuat beberapa pandangan Baekhyun terhadap sesuatu berubah dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam.

Awalnya, Baekhyun tak menyukai Chanyeol, lelaki bersuara seperti ahjussi yang menyebalkan dan sok akrab padanya.

Awalnya, Baekhyun tak menyukai kopi dan segala tetek bengeknya yang membuat Baekhyun sakit perut saat pertama kali meminumnya.

Awalnya, Baekhyun tak menyukai hujan yang identik dengan kesedihan, kenangan menyakitkan dan segala hal yang membuat hati suram bagi dirinya.

Tapi, saat Baekhyun keluar dari _Coffee Shop_ yang terpaksa ia singgahi karena hujan menguyur tadi siang. Semua pandangan itu berubah. Dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri karena udara setelah hujan terasa begitu menyejukan, Baekhyun tersenyum. Indah.

Karena ternyata, **Chanyeol,** **Kopi, dan Hujan** adalah perpaduan yang sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tadinya mau bikin yang fluffy, eh malah jadi cheesy najisin gini. Ya sudahlah!

 **CHANBAEK IS REAL!**


End file.
